Le cri du bonheur
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Personne ne connaît mieux le bonheur qu'une âme qui souffre. Une âme qui souffre et qui hurle son bonheur à la face d'un monde qui ne comprendra jamais ce que c'est. Elle avait tout perdu. Tout sauf son bonheur et personne ne lui enleverait.


**Le cri du Bonheur.**

**Résumé :** Personne ne connaît mieux le bonheur qu'une âme qui souffre. Une âme qui souffre et qui hurle son bonheur à la face d'un monde qui ne comprendra jamais ce qu'est le bonheur. Elle avait tout perdu. Tout sauf son bonheur et personne ne lui enleverait.

* * *

Ils me dégoûtent tous autant qu'ils sont. Ils sourient, ils sont heureux. Menteurs, tricheurs, trompeurs. Connards. Allez vous faire foutre. Vous n'êtes rien. Vous ne connaissez même pas le sens du mot "bonheur" et vous le clamez au bout de chacune de vos phrases. Mais que connaissez vous du bonheur ?

Le bonheur c'est être conscient de chaque respiration et savoir qu'elles sont toutes uniques et précieuses. C'est savoir rire alors que tout vous dit de pleurer. On ne sait la définition du mot bonheur qu'après une série d'épreuve qui vous pousse à apprécier tous les instants qui vous paraissaient avant si dérisoires.

Le bonheur, le vrai bonheur pour moi, c'est de pouvoir m'allonger par terre et regarder le ciel en souriant tout simplement. Je laisse mes pensées dériver et je suis bien. _Heureuse_. On oublie tous la signification de ce mot un jour ou l'autre. Pour certain c'est maintenant d'autres doivent attendre. Je plains ceux qui attendent trop longtemps, ce sont ceux qui souffrent le plus. Avec le temps on apprend à être heureux même dans le malheur.

Moi j'avais gagné mon bonheur à la sueur de mon front et au sel de mes larmes. Je n'ai pas versé de sang, je suis restée pure dans votre monde de brute épaisse. J'étais restée belle. Et ca vous dégoûte. Je vous dégoûte parce que moi je suis encore belle et que vous, vous êtes laids. Vous m'en voulez. Alors vous cherchez à me salir et à me rendre malheureuse. Vous m'avez prit l'homme de ma vie. Je n'ai rien pu faire. J'ai appris à être heureuse malgrès tout. Pour... Pour moi. Parce que je me l'étais promis d'être heureuse.

Et vous, vous n'avez pas supporté de me voir remonter la pente. C'était trop dur. Vous vous étiez encore là dans votre souffrance de merde, incapables d'être heureux, d'être bien et vous disiez alors que je passais devant vous "Regardez là celle-là, la sans coeur, qui ne pleure même pas son fiancé et qui ose mettre de la couleur. Regardez-là cette garce insensible comme elle est laide." Connards. Monstres. Je suis pas laide. C'est vous qui l'êtes avec votre noir persistant et votre sourire faux hypocrite. Je vous hais et je vous hais de me forcer à vous haïr.

Je ne pleurerais pas. Je sourirais toujours et ca vous fera bien chier. Vous ne savez pas sourire. "Comment elle peut savoir sourire et pas nous ? Nous nous sommes les gentils et elle la méchante. Rien que la méchante et la pourrie."

Allez vous faire foutre. Je vous emmerde avec mon bonheur. Ce bonheur que vous avez tant de fois essayer de me le voler. Mais vous ne pourrez jamais. Vous entendez ? Jamais. Je mourrais plutôt que de vous laisser voler mon bonheur.

Mon sourire est tordu mais il est là. Bien présent. Il touche encore mes yeux mais je me l'avoue à moi-même j'ai parfois peur qu'il ne le fasse plus. Ce jour-là je serais morte et vous aurez gagné. Je le sens arrivé doucement ce jour et j'ai peur, je tremble. Et il n'est même pas là pour me réconforter.

Il me prenait dans ses bras, embrassait mes cheveux noirs et nos yeux bleus fusionnaient. Tout devenait fantastique. Tout. Même la tristesse, c'était bien dans ses bras. Mais vous me l'avez volé. Vous m'avez volé ma principale source de joie mais je m'en fous, je lutte, les bras en avant, même s'il faut que je rampe, ce ne sera jamais à vos pieds.

J'attends le coup final. Oui je l'avoue. Je l'attends pour vous cracher à la figure. Vous allez bientôt rentrer chez moi, dans ma maison, la petite maison que vous avez bien voulu me laisser. Un taudis. Et vous allez défoncer cette porte. Je vais rire et vous allez m'arrêter sans motif vu que je n'ai rien fait. Je vais aller en prison puis je vais être tuer. Je vais avoir le baiser du détraqueur. Et là, alors que l'énorme masse sombre va s'avancer vers moi, je vais rire doucement, me lever et vous regarder droit dans les yeux. Je vais regarder droit dans tes yeux verts, Harry Potter et je vais te dire une phrase qui restera gravé dans ton esprit jusqu'à la fin de ta misérable existence :

"Tu ne connaîtras jamais le bonheur."

Vous allez vous moquer de moi mais je verrais le doute dans tes yeux et dans ceux des autres et c'est ainsi que j'accueillerais la mort. Dans un grand éclat de rire moqueur, comme seule, moi Pansy Parkinson je savais le faire.

* * *

Merci à **Levanah **et à **Dairy's Scribenpenne **pour avoir relu et m'avoir aidé à corriger. J'espère que vous avez autant aimé lire cette OS que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Lula's Lullaby pour vous servir !


End file.
